Always There
by all.systems.go
Summary: Formerly known as a dream is a wish your heart makes. Ch. 8 will be up soon! Lily think James hates her and visa versa. Love is early on not too nasty. PG-13 FOR ACTIONS UNDERTAKEN BY ONE SEVERUS SNAPE (in chapter 4), and maybe other stuff 2. Also has a
1. First things First

Love, or is it?  
  
A trembling first year boy followed many other echoing foot steps into to the infamous Great Hall. As he entered, he gazed up at the ceiling to find it looked exactly like the ominous sky outside. There was a choir singing a welcoming song for the first years, the boy could only catch part of it:  
  
Since early years, For seven years, Young wizards here would learn: Magic beyond their wildest dreams, Unfortunately, we've still got the poltergeist, Peeves! He doesn't help much, But can bring upon or lift off a gloomy mood, Controlled only by his fear, Of the Bloody Baron.  
  
Right then the boy knew he didn't want to have anything to do with this "Peeves" and thought the song could have been better written. He was to nervous to dwell on the thought and so he looked around at his fellow first years, near the beginning of the line, he spied a tall, handsome boy that he recognized from the train trip, and a bit farther away he saw a girl with the most magnificently red hair, and a beautiful face.  
  
'Wow!' He thought, 'I'll bet I'll never get a girlfriend like her!'  
  
He was ignoring the group of giggling girls farther down the line from him. On his right was a pale, sickly looking boy. It looked as though he would keel over any moment. Just the, the sorting began. The song was song from a hole near the brim of an old, patched up hat. Then the names were called. The handsome boy was first,  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
James looked at the Gryffindor table, hoping he could be Sirius' friend. He gazed at the room, then snapping back to attention when the beautiful girl was called,  
  
"Evans, Lily."  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
Lily turned to a couple girls behind her, hugged them, and strolled off, gracefully.  
  
Next it was Lily's first friend's turn. She had dark brown curls, and hazel eyes, with a spot of freckles here and there.  
  
"Doupont, Catrina"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Lily cheered the loudest.  
  
Then it was the other girl's turn. Her hair was so blond it could have been white, her body was frail, yet there was something about her smile that cause her to look extremely pretty.  
  
"Talbot, Erin"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
And here came the cheers. More people were called, but the boy didn't pay attention til he heard his own name.  
  
"Potter, James"  
  
"Gryffindor!" 


	2. Oops

A dream is a wish your heart makes.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, so far, I sort of own the choir, I own the song,  
and I own Catrina Doupont and Erin Talbot. Uh, I guess that's  
all.  
  
Oops.  
  
James plopped down next to his best friend at the breakfast table that morning.  
  
"Hey, up for some syrup guzzling today, Padfoot?" he inquired with a grin.  
  
All of a sudden James felt his ears grow hot. Sitting down a few people away from him was Lily Evans and her friends Erin Talbot and Catrina Doupontshe was still ignoring him after 7 years of life together at Hogwarts. Luckily, they were together in the Head Cabin as both were the years Head Students. He smiled at Lily and she looked away and started speaking to her friends.  
  
"Why don't you like him, Lily?" asked Erin. "He's soooooo cute!"  
  
"I do, its just, he doesn't like me, and I don't think he ever will!"  
  
"Ok, but I honestly think that he likes you. Stop ignoring him and maybe things will go better!"  
  
"Fine I'll try."  
  
That evening, Lily sat in the Head cabin common room reading when James walked in.  
  
"uh... hi Lily."  
  
She looked up and smile warmly, "Hi James, how was Quidditch practice?"  
  
"Oh! Uh.. goood, how did you know? And since when have you cared?"  
  
"Uh..you left your schedule on the table...and I was..just..wondering?"  
  
"Oh. Ok" James looked kind of defeated.  
  
"Not that I don't care, I really do..."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
"What? I never hated you James, never! But why do you hate ME?"  
  
"Lily! I DON'T HATE YOU, I COULD NEVER HATE YOU!!! Why did you think that?"  
  
"Well, I don't know...I..guess..i just..."  
  
"Ssshh. Don't speak. Don't worry. We'll talk more tomorrow."  
  
And with that he left the room.  
  
Chrissy: Well that's finally done. I feel so relieved! Two chapters in one week! Please REVIEW!! 


	3. About Yesterday

Disclaimer: I own Erin T. and Catrina D. also the crappy song and sort of the choir. I'm such a loner.  
  
About Yesterday...  
  
James walked lazily out of his bedroom the next day (Saturday) to find Lily up and waiting for him.  
  
"Jame's?"  
  
"Yeah?" He yawned, still in his boxers and a T-Shirt full of holes.  
  
"Um..what happened last night?"  
  
"Well, Lily, I've been wondering...do you love me?"  
  
"Oh, James, well...I have to ask you the same question. Before I answer, I mean."  
  
"I don't know Lily, I'm so confused, I think almost, well yes. I do."  
  
"Oh James!" She trapped him in a tight embrace. All of a sudden his shirt felt damp. James pulled Lily off him and saw that she was crying.  
  
"Whats wrong? Do not you love me?"  
  
"James! I do love you! I'm not upset, but you had me crying into my pillow for 7 years! I'm so, well, Happy!"  
  
James pulled Lily close to him and kissed her. Her lips were soft, and sweet, and James would have thought her beautiful even if he was blind.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh James I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
Chrissy: WELL! I hope you liked this one, I'm sorry its so short. Ya, ok. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. What did he do?

Disclaimer: I own lily's friends and some of the facts (i.e. colour, B-day, parent stuff and animals) if there is an actual fact of these then, oops.  
  
What did he do?.....  
  
Over the next few days, Lily and James spent more and more time together, learning more about the other person every day. James made a list of the thins he learned for future reference:  
  
1. Her favourite colour was aqua-marine 2. Her birthday was April 17th 3. She loved dogs and found threstrals fascinating 4. Lily absolutely loved and excelled in Defense of the Dark Arts 5. She loathed Snape and Malfoy (Who didn't?) 6. Her parents were divorced and she was adopted 7. Her birthparents were magical. 8. She was embarrassed about being adopted so everyone thought she was  
muggle born. 9. Lily taught herself how to apparate but didn't do it for fear of being  
in trouble. 10. Lily was allergic to Pumpkin Juice but used her eppi-pen and drank it  
anyways.  
  
Lily, surprisingly made a list of similar things for the same reason.  
  
James' favourite colour was green, like her eyes. His birthday was December 31st (at 11:52 p.m.) James loved nifflers and eagle owls His best subject was Potions and his favourite was lunch James loathed Snape and Malfoy as well, but he was not so quiet about his feelings. James was an only child with parents who never fought He had a 4cm. long scar on his chest when he tried to shave it last February. (He told her, she had never seen it) James' mansion was in Canterbury, England He was an unregistered animagi wizard and could turn into a stag on demand.  
  
Lily soon found herself able to confide in James and cry on his shoulder if she needed to. James didn't mind it when lily cried on him. He loved being there for her when she needed him and hope that she would soon be able to bear his burdens, too. One incident like this was on a hogsmead weekend.  
  
James was walking with Sirius and Remus (Peter was serving a weekend detention, poor guy) around the town and the chose to stop in to the Three Broomsticks Pub for a butterbeer. James hoped he would see Lily there with her friends and sit with them as Lily's group and the Marauders got along quite well. The trio sat down and surveyed the pub while waiting for Madame Rosemerta. James scan the premises for lily and found her in a singular booth with an untouched mug of butterbeer. James looked closer and found that she had a melancholy look in her eyes. She seem extremely distressed. James excused himself and pulled a chair up next to her booth.  
  
"Hey!" he smiled, trying to get her to smile herself.  
  
"Hey." Lily mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Mph."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Lily looked up her eyes were brimming with tears. "Do we have to stay here?"  
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
Back at the Head Cabin, James and Lily sat down on the couch in the common room area.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
Lily suddenly broke down into a pool of tears and leaned against James. She was saying something but to James it was just a jumble of sounds. He listened carefully and finally managed to catch one word:  
  
"Snape."  
  
James pulled Lily into a normal sitting position and gently made her look at him.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
Lily melted again and cried: "He...he-h-he" she was unable to say anymore. Suddenly James knew.  
  
XXxXxXxXxXx  
  
James ran around the halls of Hogwarts, frantically looking for Severus Snape, a slimey 7th year Slytherin and one of James' arch rivals. Finally he found Snape, creeping around a hallway near the Slytherin dungeon. James grabbed his shoulders and pushed him hard against a cold, stone wall.  
  
"What did you do to her, Snivelus? What the heck did you do?"  
  
"Trust me Potter, I haven't the foggiest idea what you jabberwacking about!"  
  
James shook him. "You stay away from her! Don't you EVER try and hurt her! Lily is a nice girl and doesn't deserved to be harrassed like that! She wouldn't do anything with you even if you HADN'T tried to force her! That's 50 points from Slytherin AND a visit from the head master!"  
  
XXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
AN: Well, that's another chapter complete! I hope it wasn't to fast and I hoped you liked it! Please R&R and if you have any questions feel free to ask! I will anwer all questions and reviews in my next chapter! 


	5. Aftermath

Disclaimer, Well, I've told what I own so that's done. Hmmm...I guess that's all. If you have any questions, please ask them in a review.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Aftermath...

Proffessor Dumbledore agreed with James in the 50 point deduction, and deducted another 100 points himself, from the Slytherin house.

"Mr. Snape, I'm absolutely APALLED at your behaviour!" He fumed. James had never seen Dumbledore so angry. "What possesed you to try to do that to miss Evans? Don't answer that. This is absolutely PREPOSTEROUS! NEVER, in my entire career as head master of this school, has ANYONE EVER tried to harm another student like this. Not even Tom Riddle! How could you? To a student with authority, as well! Quite an amount of daring, I must admit. Now, for punishment, you will be suspended for the rest of the school year, meaning you will have to take 7th year over again, as it's only September. You will also be banned from all social activities. (Next year.) That is all. I suggest you go to your dorm and start packing, immediately!"

Snape stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. James got up to leave, too, but Dumbledore spoke first.

"Just a minute James. I'd like a word."

James sat down. "Yes sir?"

"Jow did you know what Severus did?"

"Lily told me."

"Ahh, yes. Ms. Evans. She'll need some support, to learn how to trust the male species again. I'm counting on you to help her. But don't fight her fear, James, instead do what she tells you and treat like a princess. When she begins to trust you again, ease off of that treatment. If there are any problems, come see Professor Mcgonagal or myself. And one more thaing James." He said as James got up to leave. "It's times like these when Lily will need a friend, more than a date."

"Yes sir."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Yes I know its short, the next chapter will include more about Lily regain trust in men. To LOSTUNDERTHESURFACE: Thank you very much for always telling me what I need to work on and encouraging all the while. To TEKVAH ARIEL: I'll answer you question in the next chapter. Don't worry 'bout it. To DAINS-NUMBER-ONE-FAN: Thanx for making that nickname public Erin!


	6. Inward Beating

Disclaimer: I own Catrina and Erin. In chapter 2, where I mention "Sirius' syrup guzzling" , I accidently took someone else's idea. Their fanfic was so good I confused it with the actual book, so my sincerest apologies to Tempest Break. Grrr…I'm so mad at myself. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!! ( actually I think I stole the idea of "head cabin" but it was used so many times as Head Tower that I just changed it a bit to make it my own. I hope you'll all forgive me!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

James slowly walked back to the Head Cabin, kicking himself inwardly for not being there with Lily. He had not gone to Hogsmead with her because he thought she might want some time with Catrina and Erin, but as both of them were not the brightest stars in the sky (AN: LOL Lou Lou!! Now you know why I named her Erin.!! J/K), they had to stay at Hogwarts and catch up of DDA and Charms homework. Erin had DDA, Charms, Mugglestudies AND Potions, as she was quite slow.

If only he had gone with her, it wouldn't have happened. Whether Snape was actually able to fufill his mission or not, Lily was still going to be forever scarred. He hope he would be able to be a strong source of support for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chrissie: Yes this Chapter was extremely short, but I will be posting chapert & soon, I promise. I hope you liked it. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! I love you guys. I'm working on ch.7 now!!! TTYL, CC.


	7. Everybody knows it

Disclaimer: You know what I own and repition is annoying. One new thing: I own Snape's evil deed. Muwahaha! Sorry. That was lame. None the less, I own it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXX

When James entered the Head Cabin, he saw a light shining under the bathroom door. As he walked closer to the door, he heard muffled sobs. He banged on the door, hoping it wasn't Snape.

"Lily, are you okay? Can I come in or are you naked?"

There was no answer. Slowly, James opened the door, praying was still alive. When the door was fully opened, the sight he observed caused James both relief and ultimate terror. The second emotion soon fully overcame the first. Lily stood there, in front of the mirror, holding a blade to her own neck. James tried to grab it from her, but Lily pulled away.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing you and everyone else a favour. I'm worthless. Ugly. Stupid. And everyone hates me. I don't belong here any more. But it's okay, because no one will be affected by my passing anyhow."

"Where did you get those ideas?"

"C'mon James. You and everybody else knows it's true."

"No Lily, it's not. Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter, it's true any how."

"Snape. That worm told you that didn't he?"

Sob

"Well you know what Lily, it's lies. Everything you just said is a load of crap. You're exceptionally lovely. You have the top grade in all three wizarding schools, teachers and students alike turn to you for help and advice, you are one of the most respected and loved girls in the school."

"You're wrong."

"No Lily, you're wrong. How could you believe that slime ball? He's never been known to be honest has he? Hell, I'll bet my life he sold his soul to you-know-who when he was three."

Sob

James gently pryed the blade out of Lily's fingers and set it down on the counter. As soon as he turned back to Lily she crumpled into his arms. James picked her up and placed her in her bed.

"Good night Lily. We love you."

The he pulled her burgundy Gryffindor quilt over her body silently slipped out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Chrissie: Well another chapter is complete. I hoped you enjoyed. Yes the plot was a little typical, but hey, I was listening to Green Day (Boulevard of Broken Dreams), I can't help but be a little bit depressing. And how, please R&R. Yours always,

CC.


End file.
